


I Hate That I Love This

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are college roommates who are at war with one another. As the tension rises it may amount to something much more than just loathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate That I Love This

Castiel could hear the blaring tones of Led Zeppelin as he walked down the hall. Much to his annoyance there was no doubt in his mind that the mindless racket was coming from his room. He clenched his fist even more tightly around his key and seriously considered going into the parking lot and using to scratch along the pristine Impala he knew was parked there with pride. 

He did not take a few breaths to compose himself before opening the door as Castiel was now prepared to wage war. He made sure to slam it behind him, the vibration causing the perfectly stacked books on his roommate’s desk to topple over.

Dean stopped practising his air guitar to look at Castiel with an intense glare. 

“You did that on purpose” he accused.

“Oh, I’m sorry” Castiel replied sarcastically. “Allow me to straighten those out for you.”

“No!” Dean exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. “You’ll only do it wrong.”

Castiel give an innocent shrug but as soon as he turned away he smirked to himself gleefully and left Dean to his high maintenance busy work. 

He went over to his desk and emptied out the books he would need for his revision session from his bag. 

Dean saw that Castiel was trying to settle down so he made sure to turn his stereo up a notch or five. 

Castiel visibly winced and shot Dean a look that could have pierced his skin.

“I have a very important exam next week and I would like to study!” he yelled above the racket.

“I’d like it if you weren’t such a buzzkill” Dean scoffed.

“I need quiet to concentrate!” Castiel retorted.

“Yeah well I’ve heard of this magical place called the library which is designed exactly for that” Dean replied patronisingly. 

Castiel stormed over to the other teen’s bed and towered over him.

“You have no right asking me to leave my own room.”

“Well it’s my room too and I want to play my music.”

Castiel’s eye suddenly twitched dangerously but Dean showed no sign of backing down. Instead Castiel clamped his mouth shut and decided that arguing with some Assbutt was not worth failing his exam over.

He went to repack his things and flung his backpack over his shoulder before leaving the room.

He once again made sure to slam the door shut behind himself and was very satisfied when he heard Dean’s pile of books fall over again.

\--------------------

Castiel had spent the following night brooding. Dean had gone out with friends so it had left Castiel with the room to himself. He was already plotting his next piece of revenge as he had returned from class that evening to find his milk gone with nothing but a quickly scribbled I.O.U (Nothing) where it had once been. 

When he heard the door unlocking to signal Dean’s return Castiel quickly ducked underneath his covers; he couldn’t deal with that Assbutt right now.

Dean entered the room along with some giggling girl. Castiel grimaced at hearing their lips wetly smacking against each other as they stumbled backwards onto Dean's bed. 

Castiel swore under his breath. He pulled his pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to drown them out by plotting his next move in this little battle they had going on; it was about to become a massive war. 

As soon as he heard clothes being dropped on the floor and low moans Castiel knew he could not let this continue; his next move was more imminent than he had planned, but he had something in mind.

"Oh, Dean" he said groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken. "Thank goodness you're here. Your girlfriend came by."

The stranger who was with Dean sat up and pushed away from him to face Castiel. "Girlfriend?" She spat.

"Yes" Castiel said. "She was very worried that you didn't show up to the three month scan."

"Scan?!" The girl exclaimed as she turned back to Dean. "You have a pregnant girlfriend?!" 

"What? No!" Dean protested. "He's ly-"

The girl slapped him across the face and scrambled off the bed to pick up her clothes.

"Don't ever talk to me again, asshole!" She screamed before storming out the room, slamming the door behind her.

Dean's pile books fell over again. 

"That is it!" Dean growled as he pounced towards the centre of the room.

Castiel got up to meet him there and squared up to Dean despite the other students having a good couple of inches on him.

"I can't stand you" Castiel stressed.

"Well the feeling is mutual, pal!" Dean yelled. "What the hell makes you think that you have a right to mess with my private life!?"

"Why did you bring a girl back here when you know I have an exam in the morning!?" Castiel retorted. "I need to sleep!" 

"Well if you want to get into a contest of who is the biggest son of a bitch then fine!" Dean yelled as he threw his arms in the air with exasperation. "You're a slob, you don't let me play my music, and you take my food-"

"Well you are insensitive!" Castiel retaliated as he got up in Dean's face. "You drive me to leave my own room, you don't care if my grades suffer because of your selfishness and...and...and I'm trying to shout at you but your damn fairy-tale green eyes keep distracting me! Stop it!"

"You want me to stop having green eyes?" Dean asked incredulously. 

"Yes!"

"Well, I hate that I like everything to be tidy but you have to have this perfectly messy hair that I just want to comb my fingers through and fuck up even more!"

"I hate that your chest looks so firm that I can't even push you away" Castiel seethed.

"I hate that your voice is so damn raspy. It's sexy as hell!" 

"I hate that you brought a girl into your bed when we both know that it should be me" Castiel whispered as his lips grew just centimetres away from Dean's.

"I hate that your muscular thighs aren't wrapped around me" the taller teen claimed. 

"I hate that your pants are still on!" Castiel yelled before jumping at Dean and kissing his lips fiercely. 

Dean stumbled back onto the bed with Castiel on top of him. They nipped and sucked at each other's lips heatedly between gasps of utter satisfaction.

"I hate that my shirt has too many buttons on" Dean murmured.

"Not a problem" Castiel claimed as he ripped Dean's shirt open.

Dean looked up at him in awe. "Wow."

He flipped them over so that Castiel was underneath and finished pulling his shirt off. Castiel wrapped his thighs around Dean's waist before pulling his own t-shirt off over his head.

Dean ducked down and suckled against Castiel's neck. Castiel moaned with pleasure and bucked his hips up with arousal. He dragged his nails down Dean's back and the taller teen gave his own shudder of exhilaration. 

"You better not screw me around" Castiel said. "I hate that."

"No screwing around, just screwing you" Dean promised. 

"Okay, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love this."

"Me too."


End file.
